1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking apparatus and a tracking method to track a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been known to use a technique for performing automatic focus (AF) control and automatic exposure (AE) control to track a particular subject when photographing a moving body or when obtaining moving images. A tracking process is used to track the particular subject. There are various types of tracking processes, such as a tracking process that uses color information as has been known in Japanese Patent No. 2605004, a tracking process that uses luminance information, and a tracking process that uses face detection.